Tara Brown
Tara Brown, played by Hannah Tointon, is a secondary character in the E4 comedy show, The Inbetweeners. Backstory Tara is in the year below the four main characters and becomes a love interest for Simon Cooper, although she is not accepted by the other three boys, and is frequently annoyed when she thinks she is going to be alone with Simon and the other three appear. When she is mentioned by Simon, Jay and Neil make a beeping noise as a Tara update. Episodes 'Series 3' She becomes Simon's girlfriend in the episode The Gig and the Girlfriend, when she and the boys go to a concert and get high on cannabis. They all go out the back and smoke cannabis and Tara enjoys it. She gets injured while 'moshing' (Simon pushed her over, but he never admits it) and ends up feeling faint and queasy due to concussion and the drugs. While Simon is tending to her, she leans in to snog him, but, as she does so, she vomits violently over herself, Simon, their shoes and the floor. The two do kiss, but she has to stop to be sick and rush off to the toilets. She doesn't make it and is sick again, but Simon does snog her or 'licking the vomit off Tara's tonsils', as Will puts it and the two start a relationship. In the next episode, Tara hooks Will McKenzie with her friend Kerry and they all go to Waterside shopping centre. She comforts Kerry after Will breaks up with her. In the next episode, Trip to Warwick, Simon and Tara try to have sex in Tara's sister Sophie's bedroom but Simon can't get an erection, due to him listening to Jay's sex advice and begins to hit his penis trying to induce one, scaring Tara. Will, Simon, Jay and Neil get kicked out of the house by Sophie and spend the rest of the night in Simon's car. While they were driving home the following morning, Simon receives a text from Tara ordering him "never to contact her again", thus ending their relationship. Tara is not seen or mentioned again. Relationships Romances '''Simon Cooper: '''Tara becomes a love interest for Simon when he accidentally sits on her in the common room, after which they get talking and she invites him to a gig. A confident, vivacious and adventurous girl, she becomes Simon's girlfriend in the episode "The Gig and the Girlfriend". Simon promises to bring cannabis to the gig, after Jay claims (though he was lying) that his friend could get them some. They eventually do find some weed and all get high. In the same episode, Tara gets injured while "moshing" and, from a combination of being stoned and concussed, she feels queasy and faint and is sick just as she is about to kiss Simon. The two do eventually get together and kiss, but not before she has to stop to be sick again over herself, Simon, their shoes and the floor. Will goes to Simon for help when he has an averse reaction to the drugs but he is too busy, as Will puts it, "licking the vomit off her tonsils", to care. Her final appearance is in the episode "The Trip to Warwick", in which Simon and Tara plan to go to her sister's house in Warwick to have sex. Simon brings along the other boys, angering Tara. Simon scares Tara after he can't get an erection (after following some fairly unhelpful advice from Jay), and attempts to induce one by hitting his penis. He and the other boys then get kicked out of Tara's sister's house in the middle of the night and Simon receives a text telling him to "never contact her again". Trivia * Tara's portrayer Hannah Tointon is also Joe Thomas' real-life girlfriend. External Links Tara on Wikipedia Gallery Inbetweeners tara.jpg|Tara smiling. The-Inbetweeners-Tara-and-006-1-.jpg|Tara and her boyfriend Simon. Kerry.jpg|Tara with her upset friend Kerry. A Trip to Warick.jpg|Tara with The Inbetweeners. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students